JAQUE AL REY
by lenore4love
Summary: Como nación Inglaterra ha conocido infinidad de personas, entre ellos varios de sus superiores, sin embargo siempre está el recuerdo de uno solo de ellos, la persona que logró grabarse en su memoria a fuego. A veces los mortales también pueden dejar una gran impresión sobre las naciones.


JAQUE AL REY

Muchos cuando suelen preguntarle a Inglaterra quien ha sido la persona más fascinante que ha conocido siempre suponen sin lugar a dudas que el británico contestará sin titubeos que esa fue Isabel I, lo suponen por la tal vez demasiado estrecha relación que llevó con la reina, la que a su vez fue su mejor amiga y amor platónico. Sin embargo la gente o sus compañeros naciones, incluyendo el mismo Francia se descolocan cuando el británico contesta con otro nombre, uno que en su tiempo no era grato escucharlo.

Todo había comenzado con su caprichoso rey Enrique Tudor VIII, el que no solo se había atiborrado de amantes dejando en el olvido a su esposa y con ello su frágil tregua con España, sino que ahora estaba encaprichado con esa chica de la corte, la suspicaz jovencita que había logrado lavarle el cerebro: Ana Bolena .

-¡No no y no!- gritó Inglaterra yendo de un lado a otro del enorme salón mientras Enrique rodaba los ojos cansado de esa discusión.

-¡Pero ya te he dicho que no quiero más a Catalina! Ella ya ni siquiera puede procrear hijos, es solo un vejestorio que se está empolvando junto con su trono- debatió el rey levantándose de su silla enfrentando a la nación que aun con su apareciendo de niño de quince años lo miraba desafiante.

-Pues sea lo que sea, ella sigue siendo tu esposa a ojos de pueblo y de Dios- contradijo el ojiverde poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

-Pues entonces pediré el divorcio a Roma y podré casarme de nuevo de manera legítima- razonó el hombre como su estuviera aburrido de todo aquello.

-¿Y tú crees que el Vaticano va a acceder? Romper un matrimonio solo porque piensas con tu entrepierna y no con la cabeza es una estupidez- decía Inglaterra pensando en la cara que pondría Romano si la petición de divorcio llegaba al Vaticano.

-Entonces tendré que buscar una manera, así tenga que romper lazos con la iglesia- desafió Enrique.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- le gritó la isla encolerizado caminando tras el rey que buscaba salir de ahí

-Claro que puedo, soy el rey- contestó el hombre barbado con autoridad y un tanto de arrogancia en su tono.

-Y yo soy tu nación, que no se te olvide eso- contestó el ojiverde retador como siempre.

-Nación que está a mi merced y bajo mi dominio; a ti es a quien no se le debería olvidar su verdadero lugar- y dicho esto se zanjó la discusión, Enrique salió de la habitación dejando al país maldiciendo en su soledad.

-Disculpe mi señor, no sabía que estaba aquí- dijo entonces la mujer causante de todo aquel embrollo y quien recibió una mirada furiosa por parte del rubio que por alguna extraña razón la hizo sonreír abiertamente.

-Si busca a su majestad deberá ir a revisar a sus aposentos- contestó de manera despectiva Inglaterra viendo como la sonrisa de Ana se ensanchaba.

-No insinué esas cosas mi señor, si alguna vez visito los aposentos de su majestad será como reina y no como una insignificante cortesana- contestó la chica con esa expresión altiva que había logrado cautivar a Enrique.

-Señorita Bolena, usted sabe que su presencia en este castillo nunca ha sido de mi agrado, así que haré lo posible para que su estadía aquí no sea permanente sin importar que clase de trucos o brujería utilice para hechizar al rey- le advirtió el rubio dando zancadas hasta quedar frente a la dama que siguió sonriendo con autosuficiencia enarcando una ceja.

-Esa hechicería no tiene otro nombre más que seducción, aunque tal vez usted aún es demasiado joven para entender algo así- defendió Ana viendo como la nación fruncía el ceño.

-He vivido mucho más tiempo del que aparento mi lady- respondió Inglaterra viendo con irritación como la chica no borraba esa exasperante expresión de arrogancia y altivez.

-Estoy al tanto de ello mi señor pero a veces el que haya vívido tantos años no significa haberlo experimentado todo- decía la chica arrastrando sus palabras.

-He experimentado lo suficiente como para decirle que no soy un niño a pesar de que mi apariencia lo dicte- rebatió el ojiverde.

-Entonces debo suponer que usted ya conoce… ¿Cómo decirlo?... los encantos de una dama, los placeres ocultos bajo las enaguas y los corsets, el racimo de rosas escondido entre… bueno… ya sabe usted de que hablo- recitaba Ana paseando su mano por su gargantilla de perlas y su dije en forma de B clavando su mirada en la de Inglaterra que por un momento sintió ofuscarse al ver esa mano de dedos delgados pasear por su clavícula y un poco más abajo.

-Veo que en ese terreno aun es algo inexperto y mientras siga siéndolo no podrá entender las repentinas acciones del rey ni sus arranques- le susurró la chica al inglés casi en el oído para luego alejarse de ahí soltando un par de risitas discretas producto de lo divertida que le parecía la cara sonrojada de la nación.

Inglaterra maldijo a la chica por sus arrebatos y comentarios impúdicos, casi podría jurar que hablaba con la versión femenina de Francia, aunque bueno, la joven tenía un poco más de clase que el galo.

Y así eran casi todos los días, con Ana y sus provocaciones no solo para el rey sino también para el mismo Inglaterra; aquella chica siempre con esas miraditas coquetas, sonrisas seductoras, los roces de manos con Enrique y las largas peleas verbales con Inglaterra en donde la lengua afilada de ambos siempre daba terreno para seguir discutiendo hasta que eran interrumpidos por alguien más; todo esto hacían que la nación comenzara a sentirse algo confundido.

Ana era una mujer extraña, siempre buscando a Enrique, de vez en cuando cruzándose en su camino ofreciéndole el encanto de su sonrisa o con el solo batir de sus tupidas pestañas ya lograba ganar la atención del rey que corría tras ella cual pollito tras su madre, sin embargo cuando era el rey quien la buscaba a ella esta solo lo recibía con desplantes y una fingida frialdad lo que provocaba que su superior se aferrara a ella todavía más.

Mientras tanto Catalina comenzaba a perder la compostura ya que más de una vez había tenido choques con la joven Bolena.

-¡Inglaterra, lo estoy perdiendo! Y todo por una zorra fina que no se conforma con joyas y vestidos ¡Ella quiere mi trono!- chillaba la legitima reina retorciendo sus guantes tratando de retener las lágrimas.

-Pero no lo tendrá, cuando se trata de mujeres Enrique es como un niño con juguetes nuevos… pronto se aburrirá de ella- dijo sin ninguna delicadeza el ojiverde.

-Pues este juguete ya lo ha entretenido demasiado tiempo si sigue así pronto el rey me dará la espalda y seré yo la desechada- comentó Catalina e Inglaterra sabía que estaba en lo correcto, Ana Bolena ya no era solo una amante más, comenzaba a volverse una amenaza y era hora de enfrentarla y sacarla del camino.

-¡Ana!- le llamó un día Inglaterra a la dama que paseaba por los exageradamente enormes jardines.

-Mi señor ¿A qué debo su urgencia de verme?- preguntó la chica sin parecer muy sorprendida por ver al británico con el ceño fruncido, estaba muy acostumbrada a esa arruga entre sus cejas.

-Vengo a hablar seriamente contigo, tienes que terminar tu jueguito de coqueteo con el rey, lo estás llevando demasiado lejos. Si quieres riquezas te las daré, un lugar en la corte ya lo tienes y tendrás un título mucho mejor pero deja a Enrique en paz, entiende que él no es un hombre cualquiera ¡Es el maldito rey!- le espetó viendo que la joven no parecía tomar muy en serio sus palabras, todo lo contrario, una sonrisa burlesca se dibujaba entre sus peculiares facciones.

-Y es por eso mismo que no lo dejaré; su majestad necesita un heredero y yo se lo puedo dar pero nunca podré hacerlo si sigue amarrado a una esposa seca- discutió Ana con firmeza.

-No vas a lograr que se separen- refutó Inglaterra.

-No me subestime mi señor, porque yo haré caer al rey a mis pies ya que aunque lleve una corona en su cabeza sigue siento tan hombre como cualquier otro, con los mismo instintos y deseos- decía Ana acercándose cada vez más a Inglaterra que cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía a la chica a solo centímetros de él .

-Igual que usted Inglaterra, tal vez sea una nación pero no por ello ha dejado de ser hombre- le decía ella mientras que el ojiverde comenzaba a ponerse realmente nervioso mientras sentía el aliento de la joven chocar contra su boca.

-Que descaro el tuyo hablar de tu rey como si fuera un simple y vulgar hombre- dijo Inglaterra retrocediendo por primera vez en su vida ante una mujer.

-Y que falta de decoro por su parte al ponerse tan nervioso en presencia de una humilde dama de la corte- contestó Ana que había notado las inocentes reacciones de la isla -¿O será acaso que usted también ha caído ante mis encantos?- preguntó burlándose del británico

-No conforme con seducir al rey también busca seducir a su nación; no cabe duda que nació sin escrúpulos- siseó Inglaterra a la chica que más que ofendida pareció alagada.

-Oh mi señor, si yo tuviera escrúpulos no hubiera sido capaz de llegar hasta aquí: a un paso de la corona- respondió la chica sosteniéndole la mirada al ojiverde que por alguna extraña razón no supo si sonreír ante aquella respuesta o regañarla por tal muestra de cinismo.

Aquello solo lograba confundirlo… Ana, ella era tan diferente de Catalina y del resto de las mujeres en todos los aspectos, era como si no temiera desafiar su condición de mujer o de plebeya, no le importaba sublevarse y decir las cosas en la cara de cualquier hombre fuese quien fuese; no reparaba en vergüenzas ni modestias a la hora de seducir con descaro usando una máscara de santa, había tanto cinismo en sus acciones que más que hacerla repulsiva la hacían deseable, como si te estuviera tentando a intentar domarla, un reto constante, eso representaba esa mujer. Ahora Inglaterra entendía un poco mejor a Enrique y su fijación por ella.

Sin embargo no lo perdonó a la hora en que rompió toda relación con la iglesia católica y con ello con Romano y por supuesto con España, todo para que ahora la joven y bella Bolena portara la corona.

-¿Ya estás contento?- le preguntó la Gran Bretaña a Enrique horas antes de la coronación.

-Tienes mi casa dividida entre protestantes y católicos, el parlamento entero dice que vas a coronar a una zorra, la iglesia te excomulgó y seguro el idiota de España no tarda en buscar alguna retribución, por no agregar que tal vez el bastardo de Francia va a provechar que mi casa aparte de un caos, está al borde de una revolución y vendrá a joderme- le reclamaba el ojiverde. -¿De verdad valió la pena?- volvió a cuestionarle al rey que tenía un semblante serio en su rostro, demasiado consciente de todo aquello.

-Todo habrá valido la pena cuando Ana dé a luz a un varón- respondió el hombre con voz ronca.

-¡Varón que pudiste haber engendrado con cualquiera de todas tus amantes!- reclamó la isla.

-Y que sería visto como un bastardo, nunca reconocido como parte de la realeza- y una vez más dejó callado al ojiverde.

Odiaba eso, odiaba tanto ese ridículo sistema monárquico, odiaba todas esas tonterías acerca de primogénitos varones, odiaba ver a las mujeres siendo desechadas cuando ya no podían procrear, justo como seguramente le pasaría a Ana.

Ese mismo día de la coronación, a diferencia de otras ocasiones no había gritos de júbilo, solo de ira, insultos dedicados a la nueva reina "la zorra Bolena", la bruja que hechizó al rey. Y aun con ello Ana se mantuvo en temple, tranquila y digna como quien es merecedora de portar la corona, o eso fue hasta en la noche.

Inglaterra se dirigía a la habitación de Ana antes de que esta pasara su primera noche con el rey, quería darle un largo sermón acerca de las repercusiones que había traído a todo el país con sus acciones; así que llegó al enorme cuarto donde se suponía sus doncellas la estaban preparando. Inglaterra abrió la boca pero su voz no salió al momento en que vio a la chica frente a la ventana únicamente con su largo camisón blanco muy lejos de ser uno de sus ostentosos vestidos, su cabello largo y castaño obscuro se dejaba caer hasta su espalda llegando a su cintura, los mechones enmarcaban su rostro aun aniñado que en ese momento miraba fijamente el paisaje con un ligero dejo de tristeza en su rostro, bajando la guardia por un momento.

El ojiverde carraspeó llamando la atención de la chica quien se sobresaltó y volteó de inmediato, al notar la presencia de la nación retomó aquel gesto altivo en su rostro, sin embargo esta vez entre la arrogancia de sus facciones alcanzaba a notarse una discreta gentileza.

-Lo lograste Ana, tengo que admitir que no pensé que realmente llegaras al trono- dijo el rubio sorprendiéndose a sí mismo pues eso no era lo que tenía planeado decir.

-Tomare esas palabras como una declaración de derrota- dijo ella con una breve sonrisa en sus labios. La joven respiró hondo y haciendo atrás de su oreja un mechón de su cabello dejó correr sus dedos por las largas hebras.

-¿Y ahora qué sigue? Ya tienes al rey y a mi misma casa a tus pies, espero no tengas planeado hacerme arrodillarme a mi ante ti porque eso no va a pasar- dijo Inglaterra aun conservando el hábito de sus discusiones elegantes.

-Vaya, que reto más sugerente… pero no… ahora me dedicaré a darle al rey un hijo, ¡Que existencia más aburrida!- soltó ella de pronto con una serie de risas que descolocaron un poco a Inglaterra.

La muchacha rió un rato más antes de callar un momento caminando sin pudor solo ondeando la tela de su camisón blanco y sin hacer gesto de cubrirse.

-La vida de una mujer es en realidad una existencia bastante aburrida ¿Sabe? Desde niñas somos educadas con el propósito de vernos bien y mantener la boca cerrada para así agradar a los hombres y si tenemos suerte contraer matrimonio con alguno de buena posición o títulos nobiliarios… nacemos y crecemos destinadas a ser muñecas en una vitrina. Siempre bellas y sonrientes, adornadas con joyas y vestidos de brocados de las mejores sedas… no hay que pensar demasiado de lo contrario seremos mal vistas, no hay que hablar demasiado o nos quedaremos criando a los hijos de nuestras hermanas, cuidando a nuestros padres en su vejez… en serio que vida más aburrida y tediosa. Pero yo Inglaterra, odio aburrirme a pesar de que mi destino es irrefutable… si he de estar condenada a una vida tan aburrida entonces al menos haré que esta aburrida mujer sea la mejor de todas ¡Haré que recuerden mi nombre, que a mi pasar murmuren y me señalen! ¡Vean a esta mujer que piensa, opina y maneja a los hombres cual títeres de feria! Se dicen muy superiores ¡Ja! Que tan superior puede ser una criatura a la que sus acciones son dictadas por su instinto… no… yo me voy a quitar las cadenas de mi genero ¡Y mírame Inglaterra, fíjate en mí, yo pude hacer que el hombre más poderoso de toda Europa cumpliera mis caprichos!- decía extasiada Ana, sus mejillas incluso tenían un rubor brillante de júbilo.

La morena se acercó hasta Inglaterra y extendió su mano como si estuviera esperando recibir algo.

-En la palma de esta mano tuve el corazón del rey y en esta otra…- dijo ahora extendido su otra mano –con esta maneje los hilos de su majestad- soltó otra carcajada divertida.

-Jaque Mate… las reina siempre es la más poderosa, la reina se mueve a donde quiera cuanto quiera mientras que el rey es acorralado y arrinconado… pero ahora esta reina tiene que seguir presa de su destino… la jugada terminó ahora no me queda otra opción más que cumplir con mi deber de mujer- dijo Ana perdiendo el entusiasmo en su voz mirando los ojos esmeralda de Inglaterra que se había mantenido en silencio escuchando su monologo.

Perdiendo toda educación e incluso olvidando la hostil relación entre ambos, Ana tomó las manos de la nación que esta vez fue él quien se sobresaltó por tal acción, Ana parecía una chiquilla cuando le habló enlazando sus manos.

-Qué envidia me da usted Inglaterra, que envidia terrible me provocan los de su clase; escuché que hay mujeres que también son naciones ¡Dios mío lo que daría yo por ser una de ellas! Ellas que no están atadas a una existencia tan falta de emoción… ellas que son libres- decían Ana apretando las manos de Inglaterra que entonces se soltó bruscamente de ella.

-Ninguna nación es libre mi lady… usted no tiene ni la mas mínima idea de lo que desea y de saberlo no tendría esas tontas ensoñaciones, además conozco a varias naciones que como usted, envidian lo que posee, algunas de ellas también darían lo que fuera por tener una vida mortal como la suya así que no hable tonterías por favor- le recriminó Inglaterra alejándose de ella.

-No haga esperar al rey- y con esto dicho dejó a la joven atrás con su expresión triste en el rostro.

Muy pronto llegó una noticia que causó furor en el castillo, Ana estaba encinta, la joven y el rey no cabían en felicidad, sobre todo cuando se mencionaban los rezos para que fuera un niño el que naciera.

-Felicidades- se forzó a decir Inglaterra interceptando a Ana en el pasillo, ella era escoltada por sus damas como de costumbre.

-Mi señor, ¿Por qué esa cara? No parece nada feliz con mi embarazo- le bromeó la joven

-No es que no me alegre es solo que me preocupa que no sea un varón el que nazca- se sinceró la isla mientras caminaba a un lado de la dama, últimamente ya casi no discutían y sus conversaciones eran cada vez mas civilizadas.

-No se preocupe por eso, yo sé que a pesar de todo, Dios está conmigo y cumplirá mis suplicas, ya verá que si- decía la confiada Ana aunque a Inglaterra no le preocupaba necesariamente un heredero al trono, nada de eso… lo que realmente le mortificaba era el hecho de que si Ana no daba a luz a un varón sufriría tal vez el mismo destino de Catalina, sería hecha a un lado y fácilmente sustituida.

Inglaterra no sabía porque exactamente le preocupaba una persona como la muchacha Bolena, una muchacha de su calaña y que se había hecho paso al trono a base de encantos y ese tipo de vulgaridades... bueno, era tal vez eso por lo que se preocupaba, porque aun después de todo lo que la joven provocó le admiraba y ¿Por qué no? Le agradaba, tenían ciertas cosas en común, sus rasgos ambiciosos era una de esas cosas.

El tan esperado día del alumbramiento llegó, el castillo era un mar de especulaciones, rezos y murmullos, Enrique esperaba ansioso fuera de la habitación en donde su esposa era atendida, al igual que Inglaterra que pretendía mantenerse impasible sin muchos resultados pues de vez en cuando era atrapado por Enrique mordiéndose con nerviosismo las uñas. Finalmente el llanto de un bebé se dejó escuchar y quienes retenían la respiración la dejaron escapar en un resoplido al unísono.

El primero en entrar fue Enrique, por supuesto, Inglaterra tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerse unos pasos detrás asomándose en ocasiones por encima del hombro de su superior para ver al bebé sonrosado y pelirrojo que era entregado a los brazos del padre hecho una bolita de mantas.

-Es una niña- dijo Ana con su voz exhausta y algo quebrada.

La desilusión en el rostro de Enrique fue más que evidente, y no se esforzó mucho en disimularlo a la hora en que solo asintió con la cabeza y entregó la niña a los brazos de su madre quien tuvo que retener el llanto con la bebé en brazos; el hombre le dio un forzado beso en la frente a su esposa y salió de ahí seguido de consejeros y otras personas, Inglaterra se quedó y con un gesto de la mano despidió a los que aún estaban en la habitación para luego sentarse sin permiso en la cama a un lado de Ana.

-¿Cómo se llamará?- fue lo primero que preguntó viendo los mechoncitos de cabello rojo en la cabeza de la niña que tenía los ojos cerrados y buscaba con sus manitas hinchadas a su madre.

Ana sonrió por fin y enjugándose las lágrimas contestó.

-Isabel, ese es su nombre-

-Buen nombre- comentó Inglaterra también sonriendo acercando su mano a la bebé quien logró atraparle el dedo índice en su manita provocando un extraño estremecimiento en la nación, no era desagradable, todo lo contrario, fue un torrente de ternura el que lo invadió.

-Procure no hacerle la vida imposible mi señor, seguramente ha heredado mi temperamento- dijo entonces Ana llenándola de besos.

-¿Cómo podría hacer eso? Si es tu hija seguramente me va a dar más de un dolor de cabeza, me dedicaré a molestarla todo cuanto pueda- respondió la isla y ambos rieron.

El rostro de la muchacha de nuevo se pintó con tristeza mientras dejaba sus labios recargados en la coronilla de la bebé y su nariz percibía el aroma dulzón de su piel.

-De nuevo le envidio tanto Inglaterra… apenas nace y mi hija ha sido condenada a la vida de la que yo tanto quise huir… si tan solo fuera como usted…- decía la mujer.

-No digas eso Ana, conozco a más de una que ahora mismo desearía estar en esta cama cargando a un hijo- respondió Inglaterra y esta vez no fue un reproche, fue un comentario triste que hizo al recordar a varias naciones, naciones como Hungría o como Bélgica que a veces miraban con decepción a sus superiores, a sus nobles, deseando en silencio el privilegio de ser madres, de poder cargar una vida en su vientre. Pero esa era la realidad de una nación, ellas tal vez un poco más libres pero finalmente destinadas a pelear por su gente, a entregarse de lleno a ellos sin nunca poder conocer el sentimiento de ser madre, solo el de ser una guerrera.

-Entonces ya que me ha tocado a mí quedarme aquí mimaré a esta pequeña hasta que llegue un hermanito- dijo entonces Ana forzándose a sonreír.

Pero el hermanito no llegó, a pesar de que Ana quedó embarazada, la gestación nunca llegó a fin, fueron al menos dos abortos los que sufrió en medio de la noche; de pronto el dolor la atacaba y sus sabanas terminaban manchadas de rojo. A pesar de las protestas y los códigos Inglaterra acudió a su habitación cuando esto pasó.

Recordaba bien a Ana entre las manchas de sangre en su ropa de dormir y sus manos también sucias, la recordaba gatear por su cama hasta él y abrazarse fuerte llorando desconsolada. Mientras algunos sufrían la pérdida de un futuro heredero, Ana sufría la muerte de un hijo.

-Tranquila, tranquila… todo estará bien- siempre le decía Inglaterra cuando acariciaba su largo cabello mientras ella dejaba caer sus murallas y sus máscaras y lloraba en su pecho a falta del consuelo de su esposo que se mantenía alejado y ajeno a su dolor, como si no fuera también su hijo el que acabara de perder.

-¿Por qué Inglaterra? ¿Por qué Dios cobra con mis hijos mis pecados?- le preguntaba cuando después de tanto llorar quedaba exhausta y recostada en su cama tomaba la mano de la isla que desafiando a todos se quedaba con ella en su lecho recostado a su lado intentando calmar su dolor.

-Y no solo mis hijos… Enrique cada vez está más frío conmigo… ya no me ama, a pesar de que intento estar con él me rechaza y ya sé, no tienes que decírmelo, sé que consiguió a una nueva amante ¿Qué va a ser de mi Inglaterra? Si no le doy un hijo… si me deja por esa chica que no es muy diferente de mi cuando yo tenía su edad… ¿Qué va a ser de mi Isabel?... Inglaterra… si tan solo fueras tú mi esposo las cosas serían tan diferentes- dijo aferrándose más a él y el rubio sintió un vuelco en su corazón, agradeciendo que la chica estuviera los ojos cerrados para que no viera el violento sonrojo que le acababa de invadir las mejillas.

Sabía que era un pésimo momento para eso, pero no podía evitarlo.

Sin embargo los abortos no habían sido lo peor, ni siquiera el rey y sus nuevos caprichos… nada de eso, lo peor había sido cuando una acusación por adulterio, incesto y traición llegó a las puertas de la joven.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¿Quién te ha venido con cuentos estúpidos sobre Ana?- rugió Inglaterra caminando apresurado tras el rey cuando este se dirigía hasta sus consejeros cuando Ana fue tomada en custodia.

-No son cuentos estúpidos, después de todo esa mujer es en verdad una bruja ¡Me traicionó, me vio la cara y arrastró mi honor por el lodo! Se merece que la decapiten y eso haré- decía el furioso rey.

-Espera, no puedes mandarle a cortar la cabeza por algo de lo que ni siquiera estás seguro- Inglaterra intentaba hacerle entrar en razón pero entonces Enrique se detuvo en seco.

-¿Y ahora vienes tú y la defiendes? Si no mal recuerdo estabas en contra de nuestro matrimonio desde un principio, no te entiendo, ahora es tu oportunidad de eliminar a esa plaga, a esa hechicera pecadora-

-Le insultas así e incluso la condenas solo por tener un amante cuando tú podrías llenar un ala de este castillo con todas tus cortesanas; tú la orillaste a eso así que no vengas con esas poses de doble moral por favor- le espetó Inglaterra a quien nunca le había importado realmente rebelarse ante un superior.

-¡Ella es mujer y la reina también! Y no conforme con un sucio amante, también ha estado con su hermano y ha conspirado en mi contra- contradijo Enrique con la cara roja de ira haciendo que la Gran Bretaña alzara la voz todavía más.

-¡Esas son estupideces, ella jamás ha estado con su hermano de esa manera y tú estás paranoico! ¡Libera a Ana en este instante antes de que vayas por ahí cortando cabezas como si fueras un verdugo!- le ordenó pero fue vilmente ignorado y pasado de largo por Enrique.

-Ana fue juzgada y condenada y ni siquiera tú vas a hacer algo por ello- dijo con firmeza el rey dejando atrás a su nación que gruñendo fue hasta la torre en donde tenían confinada a la joven.

Fue tan rápido como pudo encontrando a la chica llorando a mares y rezando ávidamente esperando algún tipo de salvación divina.

-Ana- le llamó Inglaterra desde el otro lado de los barrotes, la chica hecha un mar de lágrimas fue hasta él.

-Oh Inglaterra, tengo miedo, no quiero morir por favor yo no he hecho nada malo, Dios sabe que no he hecho nada para merecer esto- decía ella casi hiperventilando, sus manos y su cuerpo entero temblaban como hojas y su rostro se deformaba en una expresión de angustia y desesperación interminables.

-Hablaré con Enrique, ahora mismo está demasiado enojado pero lo haré reaccionar, tú tienes que ayudarme, tienes que pedirle que te perdone, tienes que rogarle su perdón- decía Inglaterra que de nuevo sentía las manos de Ana pero esta vez ella detuvo un momento su llanto y negó efusivamente con su cabeza.

-No, no me pidas eso- dijo ella desencajando a Inglaterra por completo.

-¿Pero qué dices mujer? Es la única manera de que tu cabeza no ruede- pero aun con ello la chica siguió negándose.

-¡No lo haré! Ya condené a mi familia, he perdido mi dignidad y mi honor con el solo hecho de estar aquí… no voy a rebajarme más rogando, si he de morir en una plaza pública al menos mantendré el poco orgullo que me resta- dijo ella y a pesar de su tono solemne podía verse reflejado el terror en sus ojos.

-¡¿Y de que te sirve el orgullo si estás muerta?!- gritó Inglaterra sacudiendo los barrotes tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Ana.

-¡¿Y de que me sirve la vida sin orgullo?!- preguntó ahora ella que a pesar de sus temblores y de sus espasmos producidos por el llanto enderezó su espalda y puso en alto su frente –Recuerde mi señor lo que le dije alguna vez, si Dios decidió que naciera con el destino de una mujer, si está escrito que muera de esta forma entonces lo aceptaré pero no me resignare a una vida aburrida o a una muerte sin significado, mucho menos arrastraré mi frente por el perdón de un hombre al que alguna vez tuve en mis manos… no señor ¡No! Voy a morir como viví, seré una mujer digna y a pesar de que mi cabeza ruede por una vulgar plaza pública de todos modos todos murmuraran mi nombre y recordarán mi apellido y dirán ¡Si, Ana Bolena, la reina de Inglaterra, la que cambio al país para siempre! Así tenga que morir hoy, así esté aterrorizada y mi corazón ya se estruje por el miedo eso hare y por favor mi señor, mi querido Inglaterra- decía apretando las manos de la nación que la miraba mortificado.

-Será a ti al único a quien te ruegue pero no por mí, te ruego por mi hija, por Isabel, no permitas que caiga condenada ante el destino de nuestro genero ¡Hazla fuerte, hazla digna del trono no permitas que baje siquiera la mirada ante un hombre, déjala amar y hazla libre pero no permitas que sea presa de las garras del aburrimiento, no la confines a una vitrina! Es lo único que te pido Inglaterra- decía de nuevo llorando a lágrima viva, sus manos no paraban de temblar e Inglaterra enlazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-La haré digna de llamarse tu hija- solo alcanzó a decir la nación, sus ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca y su mirada esmeralda chocó con la obscura de Ana a quien vio más bella y radiante que nunca, la mujer más hermosa… a quien siempre admiraría.

Y tras seis esposas de Enrique después, la misma muerte del rey, el breve gobierno de María Estuardo, hija de Catalina y un sinfín de acontecimientos en la casa de Inglaterra, Isabel llegó y no solo fue como su madre deseó… excedió incluso las expectativas.

Isabel estaba una vez más rodeada de varios de sus consejeros junto con los embajadores de España y Francia, todos estaban expectantes ante la decisión de Isabel sobre a quién tomaría como esposo, si al rey de España o al rey de Francia, Isabel se mostraba tranquila, una tranquilidad imperturbable pero no por ello gesto de debilidad, a decir verdad, la pelirroja había tomado un aire intimidante que muchos hombres podrían incluso envidiar.

-Lo dejaré muy claro caballeros- empezó a decir ella levantándose del trono haciendo a todos arrodillarse ante su presencia.

-No permitiré que ningún hombre comparta mi lecho, mucho menos mi trono… quiero que sepan que yo ya estoy casada- anunció y todos sin quererlo levantaron las miradas bajándolas en el instante justo en que ella les dedicó un gesto autoritario silencioso. –Estoy casada con Inglaterra, estoy únida a ella por un lazo que Dios ha consagrado y que ningún hombre puede romper. Vayan queridos caballeros a informarles de ello a sus majestades, háganles saber que la tan llamada reina virgen tiene algo mejor que un hombre a su lado, tengo a mi nación y a mi pueblo- y con esto dicho se levantó del trono para salir a ahí, las reverencias no se hicieron esperar y todos dejaron salir a la reina de cabellos rojos y tez pálida.

-Gran discurso Isabel ¿O debería llamarte querida?- preguntó Inglaterra con una sonrisita sardónica contagiando a la pelirroja que extendió su mano, Inglaterra se arrodillo ante ella y besó el anillo en su dedo.

-No necesitas hacer eso esposo mío, déjalo para los plebeyos- dijo Isabel apretando la mano del ojiverde sintiendo sus labios en sus manos.

Isabel fue la única mujer ante la que se arrodillo, pero su madre… Ana Bolena fue la única ante la que retrocedió.

/

**Ufff gracias por leer esta humilde historia, un poco de Iggy y sus mujeres XD; espero haya servido para entretenerlos un rato y no sé, pasar un buen rato. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
